1. Field
Example embodiments relate to wafer-scale x-ray detectors that realize seamless images and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital x-ray detector outputs a digital signal in response to an x-ray image or an x-ray fluoroscopy image taken by x-rays. Such an X-ray detector can operate via a direct method or an indirect method.
In the direct method, x-rays are directly converted into an electrical charge in a photoconductor. In the indirect method, after converting x-rays into a visible light in a scintillator, the visible light is converted into an electrical charge through a photoelectric conversion device such as a photodiode.
The direct method x-ray detector includes a plurality of pixel electrodes formed under a photoconductor layer, and a signal processing unit that processes an electrical signal transmitted from the pixel electrodes.
In order to manufacture a large-scale x-ray detector using a conventional direct method, a photoconductor layer is formed on an application-specific integrated circuit (ASIC). Therefore, when ASICs having the photoconductor layer are tiled in a large scale, a part of an image is not detected at a seam region due to a seam between the ASICs. In particular, seams having a size of 100 μm or above can be formed when the ASICs are tiled, thus, tissues in these seams may not detected.